


Country Roads

by otherwiseestella



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: And nobody is altering the Aston, Blowjobs, Bond is a skilled driver, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovely car, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Q is terribly lovely, country road, cuteness, delicious proposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherwiseestella/pseuds/otherwiseestella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little porny one-shot. In which Q has a very good idea, Bond manages to be a (nearly) responsible driver, and there are some fluffy feelings after the porn.</p>
<p>Basically, sex in an Aston Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Roads

The car was lovely. It was. You couldn't exactly argue with a classic Aston.

 

But it wasn't quite –

 

'Wouldn't you like something a little more secure?'

 

Bond raised an eyebrow, kept his eyes on the road. 'Manoeuvrability after the installation of bulletproof panels? Poor.'

 

'Glass, at least.'

 

'They'd cotton on to that quickly enough.'

 

'Think of it though -'

 

'Are you worried about my security all of a sudden, Quartermaster?' Bond quirked a smile.

 

'No more than usual,' Q was drumming his feet on the mat softly, 'its just all the lovely things I could do to this car.'

 

'Hmm.'

 

They drove on, the verges growing wild and high as the roads became narrower. It was a three hour drive, and Q had been loathe to ask him to do it, forgetting that he sank into the driver’s seat and became more machine than man, leaning into the road as if it was a race track, making distracting noises of pleasure in the back of his throat every time there was a straight stretch to accelerate through. Q's present, the speed-camera detector that spoke in the voice M used whenever he disapproved, had been quiet since they'd turned off the B-road and into the lanes.

 

Q slipped his phone into the side compartment, and leant in slightly, toward James, walking his hand slowly enough across the middle of the car that the agent could ask him to move it if he liked.

 

Bond's hand was loose over the gear stick as if he was caressing it, and it made Q _want_ in the pit of his stomach.

 

Bond didn't stop Q’s hand, and it settled lightly at the top of his thigh.

 

'Lovely things you could do _in_ the car as well?'

 

Q stroked over the sun-warm denim slowly. 'Mmm. My line, that?'

 

'You don't do - what do you think that is?'

 

'Observatory,' Q said, squinting over his glasses - that must be the tallest point for miles – ‘the telescope  - up at the top, see?'

 

'You just make these little noises. Like a guinea pig.'

 

'I bloody do not!’ Q said mildly, ‘we can stop off there on the way back if you like.'

 

'Chinchilla then. Cat at best, little feline.'

 

Q nipped the inside of Bond's thigh with his fingers. 'With claws.'

 

He straightened up, keeping the hand in place, and flicked his fingers out over Bond's crotch.

 

'I'd like -' he moved his fingers again, feeling tentatively. Bond swallowed, felt his cock twitch.  He didn't think that little hitch, the shade of shy reticence, would ever stop turning him on.

 

'Tease.' He looked round, his pupils slightly dilated, 'do I need to find a layby?''

 

Q didn’t answer. Instead, he began to run a finger round the edge of Bond's thigh in a 'u' shape, dipping down with a teasing pressure whenever he felt any movement. Bond shifted in the seat and felt his blood pooling in his groin. Q's face was a picture of concentration, looking at his hand as if he couldn't quite believe it.

 

'If you enlarged the footwells...' He dropped his hand, so that it was hot over Bond's growing erection.

 

'You could suck me off whilst I was driving?'

 

Q smiled, looked up at him. 'I was thinking about mortar launch capabilities. More than capable of swallowing you from here, if I wanted to.'

 

With that, he traced his finger round Bond's fly, popped open the button, and slid his fingers down to the edge of Bond's – except he wasn’t bloody wearing any, was he?

 

Q inhaled sharply, and then made a little noise - which he would take to the grave was not a whimper - somewhere in the back of his throat.

 

Bond's cock was half-hard, swollen and silky. It was hot, and Q's fingers rubbed minute circles over it, the angle stiff. He huffed out a breath, but his eyes didn't leave the road.

 

'I like it like this,' Q was almost whispering, his voice pitched to just above the sound of the engine, 'when you're not quite hard yet.'

 

Bond wasn't used to honest lovers. He’d had lovers with good lines, lovers who were quiet, lovers who simpered and giggled their way through. Q's enchantment with the process was almost unnerving.

 

He leaned over and smudged a kiss to the side of Bond's mouth. He tasted like pear-drops, the travel sweets he'd chosen at the petrol station.

 

He kept petting at him, hand in his lap, inching down to run the edge of his nails over Bond's sac. 'Would you mind pulling over?' he whispered.

 

Bond found a passing place. A ditch. Some slightly indented portion of road they were unlikely to get killed on. Q breathed out, leant over, and nuzzled his face in the bottom of Bond's jumper.

 

Bond hauled him up by the collar, licking over the dip of his neck just below his chin, drawing him into a deep, slow kiss, their tongues just touching, teasing. Q made a sound like purring, fisted his hands in Bond's jumper.

 

'Fuck, I want your mouth on me.' He felt Q smile into his neck, where his teeth were nipping and gentle, 'such a pretty mouth.'

 

Q pulled back, raised an eyebrow: ‘pretty isn’t what they call it at Q-branch.’

 

Bond maintained their eye contact by crooking a finger underneath Q’s chin. His thumb traced lightly over Q’s lips, rubbing harder over the patches where they were spit-slick, reddened.

 

‘I should bloody well hope not.’

 

He released Q, pulled at his hair and exerted the faintest pressure over the back of his head, not that he needed it, the long-limbed man giving a happy, gentle exhale, as if getting into a warm bath, and delicately bending until he could worry at Bond’s cock with the cold tip of his nose.

 

The cold became a single point of focus until suddenly it wasn’t there, and the replacement was hot, almost unbearably hot and wet and –

 

It was Bond’s turn to make a noise in the silence of the car. A deep rumble somewhere in his chest, which made Q lap at his cock with more vigour. He worked his mouth down over the shaft, wet and enthusiastic, breathing heavily through his nose. Spit had started to dribble down his chin and his tongue, wicked and quick, danced around the head. He didn’t stop until his nose was buried in the thatch of Bond’s pubic hair and Bond, whose universe had been pulled to a point of wonderful focus, heard him gurgle with pleasure as he relaxed his throat.

 

There was no need for Q to work to swallow him down, to loosen his throat and gag against the fullness. Bond was always happy just to have that clever mouth on him. They’d discussed it months ago, and Q’d looked sad, fallen quiet, fidgeted, and then finally admitted that _that was the best bit, when I can barely breath for being full of you_.

 

He’d kept a steady, guiding, relentless hand on that tousled hair every time since.

 

‘So good, Q, so – _Jesus_.’

 

He’d shifted, suddenly swallowing deeper still and bringing one hand down, wriggling it past the zipper and under Bond’s bollocks, pressing insistently on his perineum with long, cool fingers.

 

It was enough to send sparks down Bond’s spine, to intensify the curled heat growing in his belly, and the sound of Q mouthing wetly around him was enough to –

 

‘Fuck, please, Q, please.’

 

With a quiet, concentrated hum, Q hollowed his cheeks and stroked once, hard across the head with his tongue, then once more, until Bond cried out, some nonsense of filth and noises.

 

He bucked up into Q’s mouth, back arching off the car seat, and he came. He came hard, hard enough to hear the sea in his ears and to see stars, hard enough to fill Q’s mouth until it overflowed, even as he tried to swallow it all. Q’s lips slipped and Bond pulsed the final slippery ropes across his chin, his cheeks, the tip of his nose.

 

Once Q had licked him clean, almost to the point of over-stimulation, and tucked him back into his jeans, Bond pulled him up by his shoulders.

 

Q was grinning, cheeks pink and his face filthy.

 

‘God that was good.’ James licked along his lips, then pulled a handkerchief from the side compartment to wipe his face down, ‘thank you, pretty boy.’

 

‘Mmm, James,’ Q murmured, letting his head rest momentarily against the agent’s shoulder, too lazy to object to the pet name. He looked up and grinned a sated grin, even though Bond could see he was still hard as a rock.

 

‘And turnabout is fair play - if you can wait until we’re in your childhood bed.’

 

Q stuck his tongue out at the agent as he straightened up, refastened his seatbelt, and tried in vain to neaten his hair.

 

‘We explicitly agreed not to make mention of the origins of that bed, 007,’ he said, aiming at peevish and landing somewhere around amused. ‘Your preoccupation with it reflects far more poorly on you than it does me.’

 

They were on the road again before Bond spoke.

 

‘Your face is enough to get me arrested.’

 

‘Shut it, you, or I’ll stick a radio in this thing that only plays synth-pop.’

 

‘Is that the awful stuff your lot have on in the break room?’

 

And as he accelerated down the long, straight road ahead, he reached over and squeezed Q’s knee.

 

‘Love you too, 007,’ said Q sleepily, and let his head nod back against the seat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It just popped into my head, really, the way something dirty might also feel quiet and ordinary.
> 
> Un-beta'ed, apologies, I need to get myself together and stop being so incredibly shy about asking anyone to beta for me...


End file.
